Catch Me as I Fall For You
by hellfan
Summary: Hakkai's been murdered and Gojyo is now morning for his lost love. Can he love again? Can he return the feelings of the poor monkey he'd never noticed before? And where is Sanzo in all thiss mess?
1. Take What You See

_**

* * *

oO-Catch Me as I Fall For You-Oo

* * *

**_**Chapter One: Take What You See

* * *

**Summery: Hakkai's been murdered and Gojyo is now morning for his lost love. Can he love again? Can he return the feelings of the poor monkey he'd never noticed before? And where is Sanzo in all thiss mess?

* * *

"HAKKAI!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
It was too late. Hakkai was dead. Know one to save him. And Sanzo, kidnapped. So many thing were happening so fast, Gojyo and Goku barley had time to breath without something going wrong. And now this. Gojyo losing his only and first true love, and having the well unappreciated monkey, Goku to comfort him. And Goku, having no one to go to for answers. His guardian was gone. Now Goku and Sanzo weren't like Hakkai and Gojyo. They were more friends than lovers. No, Goku had his loved saved for someone whom he'd thought would never return the feelings, Gojyo. 

Goku ran over to Gojyo and What was left of Hakkai. Gojyo was paranoid. Goku had never seen any face showing that much terror, pain, and tears all at once. Goku cried too, of course. But not like Gojyo did. To Gojyo, life was as good as over. But it had yet to truly begin. He had no idea for whom or what was in store for him.  
  
"Holy shit... Gojyo, I'm so... sorry..." Goku started.  
  
All Gojyo could do was cry. Goku held Gojyo. Gojyo didn't object. He needed it. They stayed in that battle field all night. Goku still holding Gojyo. Gojyo still crying. Both of them, speechless. They had no idea where to go or what to do. They both felt so very much like giving up. They both very much hurt too. Not only from their losses, but from the battle its self. Gojyo had a broken leg., and Goku, he had a few cracked ribs. It hurt to move. For about ten or fifteen days they lie there. Goku holding the poor kappa. They decided that it was probably best to find a town when the were buried in snow. Goku got up and patted the snow off his shirt and cloak.  
  
"Gojyo... let's go..." Goku said holding out his hand to the heart broken kappa.  
  
At first Gojyo didn't seem to respond. Then, took Goku's hand. Goku wrapped Gojyo's arm around his shoulder to help him walk despite his own broken ribs. They were both hungry and tired. They hadn't eaten in days. They had no way of transportation accept walking, which was very painful. They walked five or six miles before they reached the town. The Inn they stayed at was a rather shabby inn but they didn't care. The Inn was known as Blood Fortune Inn for it's bumpy, destructive past but the two worn out warriors didn't think much of it. After a quick meal, they tumbled into their room. Goku shut the door behind them and turned around to have Gojyo collapse on him. Goku felt a deep pain from the weight on his rips but didn't say anything.  
  
"Goku... " Gojyo cried to him, "you don't know how much I need you right now and how much I really do care for you."  
  
Goku didn't know what to say. He'd never been place in this kind of situation before. He started to cry.  
  
"Gojyo... I love you but, I don't think you truly feel the same." Goku said.  
  
The monkey didn't know if what he said was what he should have but it just came out. Then, before he could say anymore, Goku was pushed to the floor in a passionate kiss. Goku was filled with shock. Gojyo had just lost Hakkai. What was he doing?  
  
"Mmnnn.. Gojyo... what are you doing?" Goku ask with utter confusing while Gojyo push them both up on the bed.  
  
Gojyo didn't answer. He didn't need to. Goku knew what was happening. Gojyo gently undressed Goku, piece my blood stained piece. Then did the same to himself.  
  
"G... Gojyo..." but Goku couldn't stop what was happening.  
  
Gojyo made love to Goku that night. But it was more forceful than anything else. More like... rape. And thats not how Goku wanted it at all. He wasn't complaining. Actually it was great sex, it was just... it just felt so wrong.  
  
The next mourning, when Goku woke up, Gojyo was crying beside him. Goku knew what Gojyo was crying about.  
  
"I'm.... I'm sorry Goku... I.. shouldn't of.. last night. I'm sorry... " Gojyo wept.  
  
Goku was still speechless. He held the kappa once again, although it hurt so very much. He loved Gojyo, so he would vow to take care of him, no matter what.  
  
"I... just... " Gojyo sighed, "Thanks. "  
  
"It's alright, Kappa. I still love you." Goku smiled, "And I know you're getting through a rough time. It's just, it's hard for me, too."  
  
"Goku.."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"Well, thats nice to know." Goku said kissing Gojyo's nose.  
  
"See, how couldn't you fall in love with a stupid little monkey like you?"  
  
"I'm flattered." Goku blushed.  
  
"Good." The kappa said placing a passionated kiss on Goku's lips.  
  
"Nnnnmmm!!!"   
  
**_So the Journey of Love begins..._**

**

* * *

**

**Hmmm. I have no Idea where this** **be going. Oh well. I guess it will lead me there. I hope.**

**_-Chi_**

* * *


	2. PROLOGE! W007!

Summery: Hakkai's been murdered and Gojyo is now morning for his lost love. Can he love again? Can he return the feelings of the poor monkey he'd never noticed before? And where is Sanzo in all thiss mess?  
  
--------------  
  
This is like... the PREVIEWS I GUESS! so it looks good... now I'm both going to base the charas personalities on a song.... Gojyo gets Pieces of Me (What... hes talking about Goku and it goes.) :  
-----  
**On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
Tuesday, I am fading  
  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
  
And the darkness is a clear view  
  
Caus you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
I am moody, messy  
  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
  
How you never seem to care  
  
When I'm angry, you listen  
  
Make me happy is your mission  
  
And you won't stop til I'm there  
  
Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
  
Well, I hit that bottom  
  
Crash, you're all I have  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
  
Am I that obvious?  
  
And if it's written on my face...  
  
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting  
  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
  
So I can breathe  
  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...  
  
**Yeah... Gojyos all realizing hes ment for Goku...  
  
Kay...  
  
Goku hmmmm he gets Will You  
  
**See you sittin' next to the window in the bedroom   
  
He breaks down - breaks down   
  
Crying over something and starin' into nothin'   
  
Afraid now - hate now   
  
Wanting, needing, haunting, it's killing me   
  
Faking what has happened to live the life like that man   
  
I'll break down - It's fake now   
  
Will you, will you love me tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?   
  
Fade in and out of reason to fight the way he's feelin'   
  
He breaks down - breaks down   
  
Going through the motions and holding onto hopes   
  
and her dreams now - somehow   
  
Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me.   
  
Wishing you could change, but he's always been this way   
  
If you leave now - I'll drown   
  
Will you, will you love me tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, Will you stay with me today?   
  
Will you, will you be here tomorrow?   
  
So Will You, you remember yesterday?**   
  
Hmm... dont know if thats the best song but what the hell...  
  
Hakkai is dead so he cant have a song and Sanzo.. well he can have this one bwahaha:  
  
(this is realy just because hes always in a bad mood)  
  
**We got a fucked up reason to live  
  
who really gives a fuck?  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna fuck you up  
  
I wanna break everything  
  
I wanna make it sting  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna wake it up   
  
You gotta get it straight  
  
we're gunna give it up  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna fuck you up  
  
I wanna break everything  
  
I wanna make it sting  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna wake it up   
  
I am the burden of my everything,   
  
an open scar  
  
I'll be reborn in hatred,   
  
feeling I can't love no more  
  
I've had to suffer  
  
I cannot wait for more.  
  
No loving and no praying  
  
All my hate is for the taking  
  
We got a fucked up reason to live  
  
who really gives a fuck?  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna fuck you up  
  
I wanna break everything  
  
I wanna make it sting  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna wake it up   
  
You gotta get it straight  
  
we're gunna give it up  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna fuck you up  
  
I wanna break everything  
  
I wanna make it sting  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna wake it up   
  
I am the falling of my happiness  
  
it is no more  
  
Stop loving, I'm still hating  
  
till I can not hate no more  
  
I've had to suffer  
  
I cannot wait for more.  
  
No loving and no praying  
  
All my hate is for the taking  
  
I'm, I am filthy  
  
wasted piece of shit  
  
I am disgusting  
  
take me, away  
  
We got a fucked up reason to live  
  
who really gives a fuck?  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna fuck you up  
  
I wanna break everything  
  
I wanna make it sting  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna wake it up   
  
You gotta get it straight  
  
we're gunna give it up  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna fuck you up  
  
I wanna break everything  
  
I wanna make it sting  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna wake it up  
  
We got a fucked up reason to live  
  
who really gives a fuck?  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna fuck you up  
  
I wanna break everything  
  
I wanna make it sting  
  
we're gunna wake up hate  
  
we're gunna wake it up  
**  
Welp... better get working on it.... -

-Chi


End file.
